It is well known to transmit motion between remotely situated mechanisms via a cable which is slidably guided within a tubular sheath so that the cable can be pushed and pulled. The ends of the sheath are suitably anchored on a mounting panel so that the ends of the sheath remain stationary during the push and pull motion of the cable.
The present invention provides a new and improved connection between a push-pull cable and a lever or other movable member.